Shinku no Oni (Demonio carmesí)
by florencia.sagrario
Summary: Nuestros personajes favoritos ahora tienen hijos, uno de ellos se enfrentara a la triste historia de estar marcado con un poder incontrolable, decisiones difíciles y pasados ocultos a su propia familia... /- Mientras tu estés con vida, todo a tu al rededor peligra...- / - ¡SOLO CALATE!. Medio, medio es el Sumary, soy nueva, plis pasen :3
1. Chapter 1

El inicio es narrado por Naruto, no en primera persona, sino en tercera. Ojala lo disfruten.

Prologo

La guerra había terminado llevándose consigo a varios de sus seres queridos… pero no había guerra en la que no hubiese bajas, tenía que comprenderlo…

Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano que había perdido antes de todos esos problemas, había actuado en contra sus principios tras la traición de Obito Uchiha por negarse a revivir a su clan; al fin había vuelto a casa.

Ahora era el Hokage de la aldea, el lugar que siempre soñó por fin era suyo, y con eso debía tomar las responsabilidades que eso significaba… firmar y completar la enorme fila de tareas retrasadas que había dejado la anterior Hokage era una de ellas, el enviar a misiones peligrosas y que daban pocas expectativas de vida para los que la completaran a sus mejores amigos. Si… ser Hokage era difícil, más de lo que él había pensado.

Pero había algo que lo iluminaba cada vez que se sentía así, su familia, si una persona y media lo hacía volver a reír como nunca ¿Por qué una persona y media? Pues, después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, él y Hinata por fin habían tenido tiempo para hablar y con lo apresurado que él era no tardo mucho en que pasara o que tenía que pasar…

Hinata había quedado embarazada y él le había prometido siempre estar con ella y protegerla junto a su hij**O**, ella siempre se había quejado de que aun no sabían si fuese niño o niña y que no había que adelantarse; pero para él eso era imposible el solo hecho de pensar que ahí, dentro de esa pequeña pancita de dos meses estaba lo mismo que sus padres habían tratado de formar con tanto esfuerzo.

Y en parte tenía mucho miedo de que la situación tomara el mismo rumbo que en el pasado, que su futuro hijo tuviese que sufrir lo mismo que él, hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Prologo parte II

**SOLO PARA ACLARAR: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los OC'S que van a ir apareciendo a partir de ahora y la historia en la que se centra el fic.

El inicio es narrado por Naruto, no en primera persona, sino en tercera. Ojala lo disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Prologo parte II**

Habían pasado varios años, aquel miedo que pudo haber sentido desapareció completamente, aunque aun tenía aquel sentimiento de protección hacia su familia en especial a su princesita ¿Quién era? Pues, dos años después de su primer hijo varón, Minato Uzumaki **(¡Fiesta, Naruto tenía razón!, si era hombre xD)**, nació su pequeña princesa, Haruhi Uzumaki. Ahora tenían 14 y 12 años cada quien con su adolescencia y sus dramas existenciales.

Su hijo Mayor, Minato, nombrado en honor a su padre, era un muchacho bastante reservado y callado, a decir verdad no sabía casi nada de su hijo (al menos de lo actual), apenas se graduó de la academia ninja comenzó a ir a entrenar más seguido con su tío, Neji Hyuuga, de allí su seriedad, aunque él y Hinata sabían muy bien que era solo una forma de disfrazar su timidez (aunque el niño siempre lo negara).

Era más hyuuga que otra cosa, no solo por la actitud callada y algo tímida por parte de Hinata, sino también físicamente. Su cabello tenía ese aire rebelde que no se deja domar fácil por un peine igual que él, pero su color era un azulado obscuro, llevaba la banda ninja colgada del cuello, poseía aquellos ojos perlas característicos del byakugan, y su piel blanca.

De pequeño era distinto, no mucho, pero lo era. Reía, corría, jugaba. Aunque tal vez todos los niños son así fáciles de pequeños.

Ahora, pues la cosa era distinta, el drama que tenía con su hijo era que JAMAS le contaba algo de él, siempre se terminaba enterando de cosas por otras personas.

_- Felicidades por lo de tu hijo, Naruto-_

_- ¿Qué cosa?-_

_- ¿No lo sabes? Qué raro, después de todo eres su padre, bueno, igual, ¡Es increíble que haya derrotado a tanto ninjas!-_

_- ¿Ninjas? ¿Qué ninjas? ¿Cuántos? ¿¡Cuándo!?- Se estaba poniendo algo histérico._

_- Creo que eran cinco, bueno eso es lo que oí – Dijo algo confundido por su actitud._

_- ¿De quién lo oíste? – Preguntó con un pequeño remordimiento en la boca de su estomago._

_- Trabajo en una parrilla como mesero, me lo contó él y su equipo cuando fueron a festejarlo ahí la semana pasada.-_

_No sabía que era lo que más lo molestaba. O el haberse enterado por un completo extraño, o que a pesar de ser su padre no lo sabía. Mejor dicho, quien les da las misiones era él. ¿Por qué mierd* no lo sabía? Tal vez estaba en uno de los papeles que debía fichar, si eso debía ser…_

Y si no, situaciones desastrosamente similares.

No había mala conducta ni quejas con respecto hacia el comportamiento de su primogénito. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar el hecho de que Minato dejaba pasar ese hermoso tiempo en el que uno puede tener "aventuras" e ir descubriendo cosas, de divertirse y más; dejarlo pasar por ser tan correcto, por querer ser perfecto, por cumplir tan estrictamente con todo y por ser todo lo que los demás esperaban. Era demasiada presión para un chico de catorce.

Ojala pudiera hablar de ese tema con él. Ojala supiera cómo sacarlo frente a él.

Su segunda hija, pues, ella si había salido a su padre…

Era una Uzumaki en toda regla, su actitud era rebelde, no respetaba mucho las reglas, y hacia lo que se le daba la gana en cualquier momento y lugar.

De pequeña fue una copia exacta a él, su cabello rubio siempre ondeaba tras ella mientras corría a todos lados, miles de veces se había perdido por su extrema curiosidad y terminado en la otra punta de Konoha, dejando a él y a su madre con un paro cardiaco temporal todo el tiempo por querer treparse a lugares peligrosos (Con un pequeño árbol no había problema, pero una vez a los cinco años la encontraron tratando de subir a un poste de luz) Siempre estaba alegre, riendo, lloraba cuando se le rompían sus juguetes, o cuando se caía de repente al suelo. Preguntaba absolutamente TODO tema que le interesaba e incluso algunas cosas que lo habían dejado a él pensando a la noche.

_- Papi, ¿Cómo se hacen los rayos?- _

_- Papa ¿Cómo funciona un "microdondas"?-_

_- Mama ¿Para qué se usa esto? – Mostrando un pequeño sobre de Condones en su mano._

_- Tío Neji ¿Cómo se hace el Gatra?-Confundiendo aquella palabra igual que él._

_- Nii- san ¿Quién creó los Justus?-_

Y millones y millones más porqués, cómos, Cuándos, Y Qué. En simples palabras, toda una niña queriendo hacer todo y mandándose varios desastres por ello.

Pero ahora todo era muy distinto…

_- ¿Y eso rojo de tu pelo?- pregunto Hinata con sorpresa, a lo cual su hija bufó con molestia_

_- Se llama tintura, los peluqueros la usan ¿sabes? Por si te interesa para las canas- Dijo con __total sarcasmo y altanería._

_- ¿Quién te dio permiso? – interrogó la mayor empezando a enojarse como toda mamá._

_- ¡No necesito tu permiso! Deja de controlar mi vida- le grito y como en toda telenovela se fue corriendo a su habitación._

_¿La razón de esa disputa? Pues sin avisar Haruhi se había teñido las puntas de su cabello con una tintura permanente de un color rojo vivo y menciono lo de "permanente" porque sin importar cuantas veces Hinata le hizo lavarse, el cabello seguía igual; largo hasta los hombros y algo ondulado, con flequillo y ahora con rojo…_

Se comportaba como una adolescente rebelde, algo demasiado adelantado para sus doce años de edad.

Tenían problemas con ella, se comportaba mal en clase, respondiendo a los maestros y escapándose de la academia; por esto ellos trataban de hablar y convencerla de que debía mejorar su actitud, Haruhi se lo tomaba a la agresiva y de un momento a otro comenzaban a discutir; Lo que los llevaba a castigarla y no darle de cenar, pero cuando iban a su habitación la encontraban vacía y la ventana abierta; Lo cual los llevaba a preocuparse de sobremanera y mandar ninjas a todos lados hasta encontrarla; Lo cual llevaba a que ella los odiara (Aunque creo que es una palabra muy grande para ello) y eso a que no respetara las reglas.

_Todo era una retorcida reacción en cadena._

Faltaban unos meses para que diera su examen final y se graduara de la Academia Ninja Cuando _**eso**_ sucedió.

Hinata al no escuchar el despertador de su hija se levanto algo somnolienta de la cama y arrastrando los pies fue a despertar a su hija que de seguro se había olvidado de la alarma para despertarse.

Al entrar se encontró con la pieza extremadamente ordenada, lo cual era totalmente extraño, la cama vacía y bien tendida, se extrañó de sobremanera, Haruhi era de las personas que tenían un sueño pesado y no era posible que se haya levantado tan temprano por su cuenta.

Busco abajo un poco preocupada, no había señales de que hubiese desayudo o estado allí, ni su hijo ya que descansaba por la misión del día anterior.

Fue cuando advirtió un papel colgado con un imán en la heladera, Lo sacó y mientras leía la nota su rostro palidecía, y dejándolo sobre la mesada salió corriendo hacia su habitación gritando el nombre de su esposo desesperada.

Aquel pedazo de papel se veía que había sido arrancado rápidamente y se leía con letra confusa, apresurada, sin orden de donde empezar, la firma se encontraba remarcada varias veces y había algunos manchones de tinta producidos, tal vez, por lagrimas.

_Mamá y papá_

_ Voy a irme, creo que nunca debí haber estado aquí._

_ A donde voy, seguro encontraré a personas que hayan hecho lo mismo_

_ Con suerte conoceré a los abuelos._

_ Los veré algún día allí. Aunque no sé si ese lugar de verdad exista. Quisiera poder volver a verlos._

_ Perdón, en serio. Los quiero, de verdad, también a Minato._

_**Los quiero, Haruhi**_

**.**

**Una nota suicida…**

Se había alertado a todos los ninjas de Konoha pero no se encontró rastros de su hija; hasta que una señora mayor de un barrio que quedaba cerca de las afueras, dijo que a pesar de años usando anteojos y que cada vez debía ponerles más aumento, creyó distinguir a la hija del Hokage en compañía de una persona de cabello algo oscuro mucho más alto que la joven, pero que al no tener anteojos a esas horas de la noche no distinguió bien si era una mujer o un hombre y mucho menos si esa era Hikari, ella solo vio dos manchas de colores borrosos. Pero informo que los vio perderse en el frondoso bosque.

A pesar de que aquella pista no era muy segura Naruto envió varias patrullas de ninjas de todos los rangos posibles, ordenando que dejaran cualquier misión para encontrarla.

_Pero todo fue en vano… no la volvió a ver…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno mi capi, ok, no es un capi, es una… segunda parte del prologo. A mi cabezota no se le ocurrió subir con lo anterior así que… aquí está :D

¿OSCURO o… predecible? ¿Leyeron algo así en otro fic? Quiero saber, me preocupa que no sea del agrado de nadie en esta pagina u.u

No se me ocurre que mas decir así que CHAO!


	3. Interrupción

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

* * *

**Capítulo I**: **"Interrupción"**

**.**

Habían pasado cerca de tres años desde que Haruhi desapareció, había mandado a algunos ninjas a una misión desde entonces para encontrarla pero no había resultados, y ya creía que nunca los habría, había más posibilidades de que estuviese muerta que algún día la encontrara. Y a pesar de que eso sonara demasiado deprimente, cuando se encontraba solo no podía dejar de pensar en las posibilidades de lo que pudiera haber acabado con su hija.

¿Qué pudo haber hecho mal para que su pequeña princesa tomara ese oscuro camino a tan corta edad? ¿Acaso tan mal padre había sido? Solía preguntarse atormentándose a si mismo

.

A Hinata le afectó mucho, tal vez más que a él. En el primer tiempo había bajado preocupantemente de peso, los pómulos se le marcaron en el rostro delgado; todas las noches razaba por encontrarla y terminaba llorando sin poder ser consolada hasta dormirse.

Sus amigos trataron de animar a ambos, y pasando el tiempo, con mucho esfuerzo lograron superarlo. Una persona puede reír tanto como llorar. Había muchos momentos en los que parecía que no hubiese pasado exactamente nada, Naruto reía como loco, se juntaban a cenar las familias Uchiha y Uzumaki pasando agradables momentos.

Actuammente, Hinata se encontraba embarazada de casi cuatro meses y lucia adorable ante los ojos de cualquiera.

.

Una tarde normal en Konoha, Minato estaba con su equipo en el campo de entrenamiento, sus compañeros eran: Kyosuke Uchiha, el hijo mayor de Sasuke y Sakura, era una copia exacta de Sasuke en lo que se refiere a lo físico, pero un día arto de que lo compararan con su padre decidió dejarse crecer el cabello, aun no era lo suficientemente largo pero lo tenía amarrado en una pequeña cola para que no le molestara en su entrenamiento con un flequillo ligeramente alborotado. Además de compañeros eran buenos amigos.

Yoko Hozuki, Hija única de Suiguetsu y Karin, Había heredado el rojizo cabello de su madre y los ojos violáceos de su padre (por suerte no heredó sus dientes era algo por lo que la chica siempre estaba agradecida), tenía el mismo corte de su madre pero a diferencia de ella lo levaba atado en una cola alta. Ahora se encontraba descansando un momento mientras sus compañeros comenzaban la segunda pelea de entrenamiento.

Y por ultimo su sensei, Sai quien a pesar de ser una persona extremadamente extraña era alguien estricto en cuanto a entrenamiento se refería. Se encontraba como juez y arbitro de la siguiente batalla.

A penas habían empezado a pelea cuando una enorme explosión que sacudió la tierra los interrumpió. Instantáneamente Todo el equipo se dirigió hacia donde había provenido aquel estruendo.

Saltando de árbol en árbol se aproximaron rápidamente al lugar al atravesar los últimos follajes se encontraron en un terreno cubierto de piedras que con el tiempo fueron redondeadas por el correr del agua que ahora se había reducido a un arrollo al costado.

Observaron perplejos esa escena, un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años corriendo, arrastrándose y gateando de un lado a otro como podía para evitar que enormes piedras lo aplastaran.

.

- ¡Maldito insecto! ¡Quédate quieto-_ttebane!_ - Grito con poca paciencia la mujer, que se encontraba en un lugar de más altura, levantando otra piedra que, a pesar de que el sol no les permitía ver más que la silueta de ella, le doblegaba en tamaño.

.

El hombre, aterrado pudo esquivarla y al darse cuenta de la presencia de los ninjas comenzó a pedir ayuda desesperado.

En seguida el equipo se puso en marcha, Minato activando su Byakugan se encargo de destruir las enormes piedras, y Yoko evitaba que los restos de ellas que eran del doble de su cabeza dañaran al hombre; mientras que Kyosuke, activando su Sharigan esquivó rápidamente los "proyectiles" hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Finalmente, al saltar sobre ella pudo ver perfectamente su aspecto, era…

* * *

**.****"Capitulo corto, ¡final cortado!" Mañana o el Lunes subiré una continuación :)**

**Chausitoooo (^-^)/**


End file.
